Modern smart phones and navigation devices are typically equipped with mapping capabilities. For example, a user of these devices may use the mapping capabilities to locate a point of interest or to plan for a trip. When searching for a point of interest, the user device typically presents a list of search results to the user. In addition, smart phone and navigation devices may be equipped with global positioning system (GPS) capabilities. In this case, GPS may be used on these devices to obtain maps of the geographic area at the device's location. Once located, the device may be used to navigate (by driving, using public transportation, walking, etc.) to a point of interest selected by the user. Specifically, the device may provide turn-by-turn directions and track the progress of the user in real-time by showing a current location of the user on a map.
A list of search results for a search term may lack information useful for selecting a point of interest from the search results. Turn-by-turn directions for the selected point of interest may not allow a user to select a different point of interest without returning to the list of search results.